


Abstain [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Drugs, First Time, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens force John and Rodney <em>not</em> to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstain [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abstain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59671) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> Originally posted to [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com) for the prompt "Cliché" (amnesty edition).
> 
> Thanks to resonant for blanket permission!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/thfqonhkegtvn08zz26nzpuw743pv2dj)

[Download from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/abstain-0).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so, this is me recording a podfic in a fandom for which I have never seen the canon. See, I went on a binge of reading SGA fics by some of my favorite classic due South authors who were also classic SGA authors, like you do. And then, when I was thinking about how I could get some new fandoms for badge reasons, I was amused by the idea of doing a podfic entirely without canon knowledge. 
> 
> I did end up having to cheat a little, because when I had to read "ZPM" aloud, I realized that surely show that made a running joke of having both Canadian and American characters would have the Canadian say "zed" and the American say "zee," so I had to check the internet to confirm this hypothesis, and that led to clicking on some clips from the show...but I'd recorded most of the podfic before I sullied my virgin ears. Anyway, this amuses me probably more than it amuses anyone else


End file.
